narutolightningchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 29: First Stage
Team 100 arrives in Konohagakure just a day before the exams start. All of them are at the library reading up on weapons, legendary shinobi, etc. Guren: (How can Raiden-sensei make us take so much time in Sunagakure knowing that the exams are just around the corner? I wonder how he became a jonin in the first place...) Stefan: (I have to pass these exams, to make up for losing to Aozora...) Yoru: (This is such a drag, what am I doing here if I already know this stuff?) *Stands up and starts to leave* Stefan: Yoru, where are you going? We need to read up for the first stage. Yoru: Don't worry about me, I'm going to get some ramen. Plus I already know this stuff... Guren: If you say so... Just don't mess it up because all of us need to pass to proceed in the exams. Stefan: I wouldn't worry about Yoru when it comes to books, he's always been smart with that kinda stuff. Guren: I guess... Aozora: Hey guys! Guren: Aozora? What're you doing here? Stefan: ... Aozora: I forgot to tell you guys, I'm going to be one of the instructors. Guren: Wow, someone a younger than us is an instructor? We need to step our game up. Stefan:*Stands up and leaves.* Aozora: What's with him? Guren: I guess he's still sour since you beat him pretty badly... Aozora:... The day has finally come, it's the beginning of the Chunin Exams.(The setting is by the Konohagakure Academy, where genin from different villages wait to begin the first stage.) Aozora: Greetings everyone, I'm Aozora and I'll be the proctor of the first two stages of the Chunin Exams. If all of you follow me, I'll take you to the hall for your written test. Guren: (Okay... You can do this!) Stefan: (I studied all night, I know I can pass this!) Yoru: (This is so troublesome... I just wanna go to bed...) The first stage begins and most of the genins facial expressions show that these aren't easy questions, and only a few are calm. Stefan: (You've gotta be kidding me! I don't kno who The Sannin are!...) Yoru:*Yawns* (This is childs play, I don't see why they want us to cheat off of someone else without them noticing...) Aozora then makes an announcement. Aozora: Now for the final question, if any of you get it wrong, you'll fail and remain a genin forever, but if you leave, you can return next year. To Aozora's amazement, more than half of the genin decide to leave with only 21 remaining, with Team 100 amongst them. Aozora: You don't need to answer that question, you've all passed this stage. This was a trick to test your resolve and willingness to take risks. Guen: (Phew, good thing I stayed, I was just thinking about leaving for a second.) Aozora: Well, all of you follow me to the second stage of the exams. Aozora leads them to the entrance of the Forest Of The Death. Stefan: Yoru, how did you do on the test? Yoru: It wasn't that hard, quite simple actually. Stefan: (Wow, what he lacks in activeness he makes up for by being super smart.) Aozora: I hope you're all ready! It's time for the Second Stage! And this one is much more difficult! Team 100 has made it through their first trial... But will the do the same with their next one? Find out next time on the Naruto: Lightning Chronicles! Category:Episodes